


Advent calendar drabble #14

by begformercytwice



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [14]
Category: The Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac starts to come to terms with Sissy's new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent calendar drabble #14

He wondered how many people had heard the play. Maybe no one; maybe they heard the first five minutes and unanimously decided to switch it off and do something better, like wash the dishes, or hang themselves. He could imagine all the headlines: mass suicides triggered by world's worst radio play.

No one in the office had commented, but then, it was terribly busy. Probably, they hadn't even remembered it was on. He'd get the recording, when everything had quietened down, and make it a proper party. Freddie would like it, he was sure. He'd liked it on paper, anyway. Unless he was just saying that. He hoped Sissy would like it.

He breathed in the fresh air, savouring a five minute respite from the hectic atmosphere inside. Sissy actually married, though; it was almost too much to take in. All this time, he'd held onto the ridiculous hope that she'd change her mind, that she'd run into his arms and whisper that she loved him. Too late for that now, though. He'd had so many chances to speak up, and now she was lost to him forever. In the midst of his contemplation, he failed to notice the man standing next to him until he spoke.

"Isaac, right?" he said. No other voice could have made Isaac even more depressed than he already was.

"Sey, yes, hi," Isaac said, trying to sound chipper, and failing miserably. "I heard your good news. I'm so happy for the both of you." He shook Sey's hand loosely and tried to look him in the eye. "So happy."

"Thank you," Sey said, smiling awkwardly. "That's very kind. Maybe we'll see you at the party? We thought it would be nice, seeing as the wedding was so sudden."

"Oh, I- I'm not sure," Isaac stammered. The last thing he needed was to spend an evening being forced to witness their newfound joy. "Lots of work on, you know, things to write and such."

"Oh, yes, Sissy told me about your play," he said. "I caught the end of it earlier. Very well-written, from what I heard. You're a talented man, Isaac."

"Oh, thank you," said Isaac, a brief, genuine smile crossing his face. "I was afraid no one would like it!"

"No, I thought it was just lovely," Sey said. "You've got a promising future ahead of you. If you'll excuse me, though, I've got to meet Sissy, and she's only got a few minutes' break."

"Oh, no, of course!" Isaac said, gripping Sey's hand once again. "It was so nice to meet you again. And," he paused, took a breath, and relaxed his shoulders, "I'd love to come to your party." He hesitated for another second. "You will be good to her, won't you?"

"Mr Wengrow," said Sey, his expression suddenly serious, "I'll cherish her until the day I die."


End file.
